


When Heaven Met Hell

by Riqis_Inna_Sunja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riqis_Inna_Sunja/pseuds/Riqis_Inna_Sunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural / Destiel AU: War has broken out between the armies of Heaven and Hell. Abaddon leads demonkind in a bid for control over the Earth. Amidst the chaos, Dean is a demon who has turned his back on Perdition, all for the sake of an archangel named Castiel.<br/>DISCONTINUED. REWRITE <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548660/chapters/21588842">HERE</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gifset: http://dahliasheng.tumblr.com/post/69332706824/supernatural-destiel-au-war-has-broken-out  
> 

“Why the hell are you here, Dean?” Abaddon asked angrily as she looked to one of her best soldiers. He was _supposed_ to be spying on the angels.

“Just came to say adios.” The man said nonchalantly. A dangerous flicker passed through Abaddon's eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, just wanted to put in an official resignation, just so everything's clear.” He showed his shoulder, where Abaddon's brand had disappeared. In it's place was a burn in the shape of a hand. She looked back to him, fire in his eyes. With a wink, he disappeared.

“ _ **DEAN!”**_

 

* * *

 

~1 Year Later~

 

“Hello, Dean.”

Said demon struggled in his former leader's grip, eyes shifting black before returning to normal as she forced him to his knees.

“Did you _really_ think you could get away from me?” Her tone was sickly sweet, malice hardly hidden under the surface. She gave a single, clipped laugh as she gripped his hair and pulled his head back. “You little traitor.”

“Yeah, well...” He huffed, staring up at her. “How 'bout you go get bent?” he spat.

Abaddon narrowed her eyes. There was something different about him...He smelled of Grace. It was absolutely sickening. “Well...I _could_ just rip you apart, inch...by...inch, until not even _God_ could make you whole again.” She replied, trailing a finger over Dean's shirt as if trying to figure out exactly _how_ to pull him apart.

A moment later, both demons flinched and turned their heads as a blinding light, accompanied by a ringing, appeared from the side. Screams from her soldiers echoed as they were smote. Abaddon's stare snapped back to Dean.

“An angel?” She hissed. Dean smirked, eyes flashing black as he looked to her.

“I'd run, bitch. Cas is no angel when he's pissed.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Or horny.” He added for his own benefit. Abaddon sneered, catching on quickly.

“That's why you left.” She stated, releasing him and backing up. “For an _Archangel?_ ” She got a pleased smile in response.

“Say what you want, he's a demon between the sheets.”

A faint glint caught Abaddon's eyes and she jumped back just in time to avoid getting impaled by an angel blade. She glared as Dean flipped the blade around in his hands.

“Dean?” A rough voice called.

“Over here!” He called, glancing at Abaddon. “Like I said, bitch,” The black left his eyes, leaving the startling green ones to laugh at her. “run.”

The next moment, Abaddon was gone and Castiel appeared next to him.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked as he began looking his lover over. Dean slung his arm over the archangel's shoulder and grinned.

“Yep, just a little run-in with an old boss, she didn't like my resignation or something.” He answered with a small shrug.

“You encountered Abaddon.” Castiel translated.

“Yes, Cas, I ran into the bitch.” Dean answered with a sigh. He never understood why, if Cas understood what he'd said, why the other man had to reword it to make it sound boring. Castiel tilted his head and looked at his fair haired partner.

“What did she say?”

“Just called me a traitor, threatened to maul me-” He noticed Cas's enraged look and continued. “-then I tried to stab her.” The angel seemed happier at that. “C'mon, let's head back.” Dean said with a small smile in the other's direction. He tugged Castiel's hand and headed for his baby; A beautiful, black, '67 Impala he'd found upon the first month he'd stayed on earth. It was all but destroyed, but Dean built it back up and it looks brand new now. Every time he sees the beauty, he gives himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

“Are we going to the bunker?” Castiel asked, and the demon nodded in reply, opening the door for him.

“You're staying the night, you've been stuck in heaven for three weeks and I've barely seen you.” Dean demanded, getting in the driver's seat and starting the engine. Cas has known him long enough to known when he shouldn't argue.

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing here, angel?” Abaddon asked, leveling him with fiery glare. Behind him was the burnt bodies of the demons he'd smote to get into the room.

“I just thought we should have a chat about a mutual annoyance.” The man answered, hands clasped behind his back. “I'm not happy, Abaddon. Your demon is tainting my angel.”

“Your angel converted my demon.” She bit back pettily. A single raised eyebrow was the man's response.

“I propose a temporary truce until we can deal with them _both,_ ” He stressed. “accordingly.”

Abaddon looked him over considering. She didn't trust the winged glow-sticks any further than their wingspan in a meat suit, but she's still pissed about Dean, and he was at the top of her list now.

“Fine.” She answered, her tone clipped. “You've got a deal; both sides are aiming at the Archangel Castiel, and the Demon Dean. I'll send out the message.” The angel nodded and turned to leave. Her voice stopped him. “Do not betray me, Raphael.”

“Now why would I ever do that?” He asked with a smirk, disappearing with a ruffle of feather. She glared at the spot where he left.

 


	2. Elysian Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I'm a very inconsistent updater, especially during the school year. I also don't think I'm very good at keeping people IC since I'm more used to making my own characters and stories. 
> 
> Thanks for considering my story!

The bunker wasn't exactly what it sounded like; it was actually just an old abandoned hotel- Elysian Fields- that Dean had cleaned up and revamped. He was surprised by how much one could get done in a year. The lights still flickered occasionally, but he didn't have them on that much anyways; the heat and air conditioning didn't work, but neither the angel nor the demon required it. There were wards to hide it from both demons and angels,with them being the exceptions of course, already knowing where the hotel was. In other words, it was perfect for them.

Occasionally, though not often, the gods of other religions would come to stay-their excuses being that Dean and Cas were two the only beings in the Judeo-Christian religion that didn't piss them off- and during that time, the hotel was back to the perfect condition from when it was open, no flickering lights, and there was always a buffet table at the ready. By Dean and Cas's request, there were no humans on the menu. Today happened to be one of those occasions.

The smile on Dean's face dropped when he opened the door and came face to face Baldur. Looks like his fun with Cas would have to wait.

“Hey, man, what're you doin' here?” He asked, taking in the pristine conditions of the hotel- courtesy of Mercury, no doubt; He spent the most time here.

“I can't simply visit?” The god asked. His shoulders slumped when a raised eyebrow showed the demon didn't believe him. “Kali is...frustrated with me, I decided it best to give her some time to cool down.”

Dean let out a short laugh. “Kali doesn't just get frustrated, she gets pissed. What the hell did you do?” He asked, pouring the god a drink. He took it gratefully, swirling the liquid in the glass as he cringed at the memory.

“She...caught me with Nanna, a deity from my own pantheon...I decided to hide here.” He admitted.

“You're still alive? How fast did you pop outta there?” Dean asked in shock.

“And why did you betray your relationship in the first place?” Castiel added, tilting his head in confusion.

“Ah, Nanna is my wife...I had separated from her to be with Kali. She returned to me in a moment of weakness and that's how Kali found us...” Baldur answered. “I did indeed leave rather quickly. Nanna did as well, returning home where Kali couldn't reach. I chose to come here and take my chances with the Peace contract you enforce.”

“Way to drag us into the issue.” Dean scoffed.

“My apologies.”

“Whatever, Kali knows what happens if she breaks the Peace contract; you all do.” Dean shrugged.

The Peace contract was exactly what it sounded like; in the event that any of the gods begin to have strains between them, they come here to relax or figure things out in a mutual environment. They cannot kill, maim, or use their powers on each other. They may not level the hotel or its surrounding area. They can relax and talk civilly, asking for advice from others staying there- usually a tactless comment from Dean, and Castiel asking why they do not just solve problems the way him and Dean do. This usually ends with Dean explaining why not everyone can solve things with sex. This also usually ends the gods' conversations for a few hours.

The contract is signed- with a personal sworn statement by each god and goddess- in the blood of the signer. The contract is enforced with magic from a god or goddess from each religion, making it nigh unbreakable. If the contract was breached, the deity would be forced to relinquish their powers for as long as Dean or Castiel saw fit.

“I believe Kali will refrain, out of respect for you two, but it will take some time to come to an agreement that would make it safe for me outside the hotel.” Baldur spoke up after a moment of silence. Dean shook his head.

“I don't doubt it man.” He refilled his glass and got one of his own. He handed another to Cas and filled it up. “I am not lookin' forward to her showin' up.” Baldur and Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Nor am I, my friend.”

* * *

 

Sam Winchester wasn't happy. Not only was this fight between the angels and demons destroying several parts of the world, but a goddamn Trickster decided that Sam was his new play toy. True, Sam ruined his last 'just deserts' murder, but that was five months ago! The annoying bastard was still here messing with his head.

Also, not only had he been changing reality around Sam to see how he'd react, but he'd keep randomly dropping in at the motels Sam was staying at, shuffling a lollipop around his mouth and chatting to Sam as though he was an old buddy passing through. No matter how many time Sam tried to kill him-and it was many- the stake dipped in a victim's blood didn't seem to work. It's been two months since Sam stopped trying.

Today was one of those days.

Sam had been working on a hunt in Muncie, Indiana, some random werewolf with twice the obsession over human hearts. He was getting ready to head out with his shotgun and pistol and deal with it, when the Trickster popped in.

“Hey, Sammy! What're you doing in Muncie?” He asked, ever present candy in his hand. He waved Sam off before the hunter could respond. “Doesn't matter. There's a great hotel nearby that I think you'd like.”

Before Sam could protest, there was a moment of black and the sound of wings before they reappeared in a lobby. There were three men and a woman-who radiated anger- there. Black eyes met Sam's and he hastily fired the shotgun, filled with salt rounds.

“Lok-”

“Loki-”

“Gabriel-”

“Gabe, what the hell?!” The demon he'd shot yelled over the other three, who'd all spoken up at the same time. The Trickster looked sheepish.

“Sorry. Forgot about the gun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I tend to end at random places.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but I got some questions for anyone still interested in this.

Hey y'all! Lono time no see! Lmao it's been like...holy fuck I'm laughing it's been like 4 years! I haven't seen any SPN passed s10e05, and I don't really remember any of 9 or 10, and only about half of 8....I should have stopped at 5 tbh. So! Question time! If I do continue it I'm gonna have to rewrite the chapters that are already up...

1)Do you want me to continue this?

2)Do you want to see any specific characters?

3)Any tips considering I'm just now getting back in the game?

4)Any suggestions welcome...


	4. Rewrite Up!

Hey y'all! The rewrite is up. It's not much, just the first two chapters reworked and edited(about 500 more words), but I'm starting on a new chapter right now. You can read the new version [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548660/chapters/21588842)


End file.
